


Odds Are In Your Favor

by BegoneThot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Gon is being selfish again smh, Heats, Hisoka is being horny........again., Hurt/Comfort, Killua is NOT happy., Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Used to be titled "Gluttony", dubcon, probably takes place like. a year and a half after the Elections Arc tbh, ruts, starts off as Hisoka messing with the boys but this is mainly killugon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegoneThot/pseuds/BegoneThot
Summary: Whenever Hisoka considered Gon and Killua's relationship, he had always expected them to be the kind of innocent pair to swear to take their time, savoring each sweet, tender moment shared, delicate and slowly threading into whatever they decided was their next step towards intimacy.But this? He could only imagine how absolutely raw and needy the moment had been; Unable to stay still at night while sharing the same bed, limbs blindly tangling under sheets that became too restricting on top of their restless bodies, fervent kissing and pawing that eventually, finally, led to a more instinctual means of commitment...Was that how it went down? It was a decent guess, one that would satisfy the wandering curiosity of any decent-enough individual. Hisoka, however, only had more questions than answers, especially when he was this close to his rut.





	1. Cherries and Spice

Perched at the top of a building a couple of establishments away, golden eyes that simmered with barely-concealed hunger gazed down at a pair of youths, watching with ease as they splashed each other in the pool of a dingy motel. It was night time, but that was only one of the reasons why the area seemed to be lacking in guests. It's just them as its always been; Gon and Killua.  
It was the first time that Hisoka gave into the cravings his rut brought him. Usually, when he ran into the pair of boys, it was because they were all coincidentally working towards an important, personal goal to gain from, same place and time.  
And this _was _personal, but truthfully, only Hisoka would be benefiting from his doings by the end of things. Did it matter much in the long run? No. After all, it wasn't like his actions would bring both young Hunters major problems. In a way, he might even be helping them.  
  
His smile widened with thrill as Gon gave a battle cry and lunged at Killua, all strength and confidence, attempting to pin him against the pool's curved wall. Killua let out a giddy laugh, moving out of the way in a flash and quickly going towards the other end of the pool.  
The lighting provided this late at night truly gave the pool a magical feeling. The moon shone a generous white that glimmered on rippling waves of water and chlorine, and the pool's lights, though not functioning to their fullest, glowed a soft yellow along the pool's walls under the clear water. Silver and gold. Night and day. Killua and Gon.

Hisoka's hand went up to his forearm, teeth clasping into the inside of his bottom lip as he suppressed a shudder. Oh... Even in the dim light, he could see it when the boys moved in just the right angle; Mating marks on the sides of their neck, still bruised as evidence of their freshness.  
Whenever Hisoka considered Gon and Killua's relationship, he had always expected them to be the kind of innocent pair to swear to take their time, savoring each sweet, tender moment shared, delicate and slowly threading into whatever they decided was their next step towards intimacy.  
But this? He could only imagine how absolutely raw and needy the moment had been; Unable to stay still at night while sharing the same bed, limbs blindly tangling under sheets that became too restricting on top of their restless bodies, fervent kissing and pawing that eventually, finally, led to a more instinctual means of commitment...  
Was that how it went down? It was a decent guess, one that would satisfy the wandering curiosity of any decent-enough individual. Hisoka, however, only had more questions than answers, especially when he was this close to his rut.  
What was going through their mind when it happened? Had they even presented yet? Shared their first cycle together? If not, would they even know what to do when the time came?  
Hisoka breathed in sharply through his teeth. Those questions didn't come in a concerned train of thought, but a recklessly eager one, all the possibilities raiding his thoughts like a pleasurable claw, and tearing away at him little by little.

Hisoka opened his eyes, studying his young apprentices once more. Gon was, through and through, an alpha; An alpha that would be powerful enough to confidently persuade, conquer, and dominate just about anything he decided to tackle, his strength evident by a breathtaking posture and the most dashing of boyish smiles. An alpha like that is worth the skies and seas, the entire damn universe when such force is put to good use, just like Gon undoubtedly would, Nen or no Nen. That wasn't to say he wouldn't get it back soon enough, as any alpha of his caliber should be well capable of.

And Killua?  


* * *

"Is everything alright? You seem to be more pensive than usual, Illumi." Hisoka pointed out conversationally, leaning forwards on his arms against the cool railings of the building-top they were at. Some uppity party they had decided to attend, details unimportant.

Illumi looked up from the chilled glass in his hands, giving a small hum in acknowledgement. Hisoka saw him hesitate, raise the glass to his pursed lips, drink, and eventually decide that there was no danger in sharing what was on his mind.  
"Killua is an omega." He said, looking back down at his drink.

This made Hisoka turn his head towards the assassin, swirling the dark liquor in his own glass. He didn't hide the intrigue from his smile, head tilting. "Oh?"

"Mm."

"Did he present already?" Hisoka questioned, looking away and sipping from his drink.

"Of course not, he is too young for that." Illumi pointed out, although it sounded a bit like an argument. There had been barely a shift in his tone of voice, but Hisoka recognized it regardless after hanging around the Zoldyck for long enough. "It is simply in the way he acts without even noticing. He is protective and attentive of our younger siblings, in an almost maternal way. He likes warmth and finds comfort in building nests, even if they don't last. He is beautiful and graceful without even trying, and his scent is delicate like the rest of him." Illumi listed off, not seeming to care that awe and pride carried into his voice.

"I see." Hisoka hummed, gazing down at his drink. "And has daddy Zoldyck noticed?"

There was definite distaste in Illumi's expression at the way Hisoka regarded his father, but just like his tone, it smoothed out almost immediately, refusing to give Hisoka the pleasure of acknowledgement and instead opting to answer the question.  
"He knows as much as I do. My grandfather was the one to point out the possibility, and he did so in a meeting in which my parents and I were present. Killua being an omega does not affect his responsibilities as heir, but we will have to be careful in dealing with it accordingly when..."

Hisoka blinked innocently at Illumi, cupping his chin in his palm and leaning forwards towards his "date" with a growing smile. "I'm sorry, what was that? When...?"

"When he finds out. When he presents, or has a heat. Whatever happens first."

Hisoka chuckled, finding it endearing that Illumi was seemingly having trouble accepting his brother's maturing and the due process of it. He allowed a beat of silence to go by, before asking. "Well? It's cute, right?"

Illumi glanced at the magician. "What is?"

"Your brother being an omega. I'm sure you'll beat your mother to the punch in teaching him how to take care of everything. He couldn't have a better teacher."

As expected, the compliment worked wonders on the eldest Zoldyck son, who blinked in surprise and looked at the city lights displayed in the horizon in thought. Ever so slowly, a little smile worked its way to his lips.  
"He doesn't know it yet. He always claimed that he would be a powerful alpha." Illumi's giddy tone of voice made it sound like he was merely keeping the fact that the Easter Rabbit wasn't real a secret from a naive child. As if this revelation wouldn't potentially cause Killua a crippling dysphoria of sorts. "He will definitely need my help."

* * *

It seemed that the allure of the eldest Zoldyck son could give both boys a run for their money, just remembering the exchange distracting Hisoka from his current activity. Apparently, Illumi used Nen-infused needles to fend off his heat cycles, which unlike your everyday heat-blocking pills, they didn't take away his natural omegan scent. It was beautiful like the rest of him, an elegant, mouth-watering lavender that only enhanced his ethereal presence.  
That was as far as Hisoka would allow his thoughts to go. To persuade Illumi into assisting him in his rut would undoubtedly prove to be a more difficult feat than what he was doing now.

Gon was currently toweling himself off, roughly squeezing out the water excess from his wild hair as Killua ordered him to do from the pool.

"What toppings do you want?" Gon asked, looking up and shifting the towel around his waist instead.

"Everything, as always. Just tell them to hold the pineapple and anchovies." Killua made a noise in disgust, cute little nose wrinkling and making Gon laugh.

"Alright! Two pizzas, coming right up!" Gon called, taking the towel with him as he walked away and up the stairs towards the building's second floor.

Gon opened the door to their room, throwing the damp towel into the couch and flopping down on top of it. The motel room they were staying at was more like a snazzy old studio; There was a tiny kitchenette tucked in the corner near the room's entrance, followed by a make-shift living room consisting of a couch, a coffee table, and an old TV. Further into the room was a queen-sized bed that had one night-table on each side, and next to it, a door that led towards the tiny bathroom.  
He grabbed his phone from the coffee table, disconnecting it from its charger and beginning to look through it. Some new messages, a couple of missed calls, continuing to distract himself for a bit until his eyes caught the current time at the screen's upper right corner; 9:44 P.M.; almost twenty minutes until that pizza place closed for the night. He exhaled, feeling quite fortunate that they still had time to get dinner, and started looking through his contacts.

He looked up when he caught movement from the corner of his eye, just in time to watch the door he'd walked through shut abruptly. Immediately, Gon was on his feet, taking a defensive stance as he scanned his surroundings. "Hello?" He called, brows furrowed.  
What happened next was so quick that he barely had time to react. A hand with nails that were far too sharp took a hold of his wrist, using it to twist his arm behind his back and crush him face-first into the couch's stiff, scratchy surface. "What-!" Instinctively, he attempted to summon his Nen, feeling crushed by humiliation and hopelessness when he begrudgingly reminded himself that there was no such thing within him. He stayed like that, crushed and defeated, mind and heart racing rapidly. In the end, he could only think of one thing;  
Killua. He had to warn Killua-

"Hello, Gon."

Please, not him. Anyone but him!  
"Hisoka," Gon grunted, glaring daggers at the magician that smiled down at him with an odd mix of lust, amusement, and... Something wilder.  
Something wasn't right, and that only made Gon attempt to break free even more. He expected Hisoka to taunt him, knowing more than well how powerless Gon was in this situation, and he thought that that was the sole reason why Hisoka was here; To humiliate him further and rub in his lack of Nen.  
What Gon hadn't been expecting was a warm, strong body pressing up against him, shuddering when a low hum was breathed near his ear. Gon's face burned.  
"What are you doing here!" He exclaimed, "Let go of me!"  
His arm was unexpectedly dropped from the firm hold, but no matter how much Gon struggled, squirmed, kicked, and growled, he remained stuck in place. "Hisoka!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Came Hisoka's voice laced with a cruel laugh. Granted, Gon's struggles weren't nearly as exciting as they were back when he had Nen, but at the very least there was something touching about the nostalgia this brought; How passionate Gon remained to defy him, despite knowing damn well there was no conceivable way he could ever affect Hisoka with his current power level. It seemed like ages ago since the time they'd met.

"I've already let you go. If anything, you seem to be the one who's stuck to me."  
Gon growled, and the sound sent a thrilling shiver up Hisoka's spine. Barely any self-control left, his large hands took a hold at the top of Gon's knees, the hot touch dragging upwards and making goosebumps spread over the wet skin. The bungee gum on his back kept him well stuck to Hisoka, chest heaving as he tried to think of what to do. His phone was still in hand, and for a moment he considered ramming it into Hisoka's temple as hard as he could. However, no matter how many creative plans his mind conjured, there was something instinctual that would always make him hesitate. There was a slight change in this Hisoka, something potentially more volatile and dangerous. From a long-ago memory, Gon's mind supplied him with a quote that had stayed with him ever since;

_"...But you should be careful, because Transmuters are fickle. It takes a mere second for a treasure to turn into trash. So... Do not disappoint me, Gon."_

Gon breathed in hard, a cold chill running through him as he slowly lost all fight in him. Hisoka could kill him now, especially when confronted with a pitiful display of Gon's fighting abilities, or what remained of them.  
"What do you want from me?" He asked, tone uncharacteristically quiet. Hisoka sighed, sounding like he was barely containing himself. Grounding himself, he pulled away just slightly to look at Gon.  
  
"Ah, so you mean you haven't felt it yet?" Hisoka purred, his hands travelling higher so they held Gon's hips, pulling him possessively into himself. "Go ahead, feel what you do to me even without your Nen."

Gon's back arched beautifully with his disgust, a choked noise leaving him when he felt Hisoka's sturdy arousal pressing up against his ass through their clothing. His mind was screaming at him to fight, a primal force in his chest lashing at the insides of his ribcage in protest at the belittling treatment.

"Damn you-!"

Hisoka's hand came up and brutally slammed itself over Gon's mouth in a slap, Gon's anger fueled at the tears that welled in his eyes at the pain's suddenness. Sharp nails dug into his cheeks without breaking the skin, and Hisoka tutted him from behind.  
"Be a good boy, will you? Whatever you think will happen is not going to happen. I am only here to have some fun before my rut comes around." Hisoka assured lightly, his free hand coming to caress a sharp nail over Gon's mating mark. Gon stayed quiet, breathing heavily through his nose. He felt like he was forced to concentrate purely on that sharp scent; Hisoka's upcoming rut, smelling intensely like spice and cherries. Had it always been there?

"Now, this is interesting."

Gon looked up at Hisoka in confusion despite of himself, the curiosity in Hisoka's voice having been unexpected.

"You have a mating mark, and yet you haven't mated. Well, I suppose you have, but not fully... Mating marks usually mean the full experience." As he talked, his smile only seemed to become sharper, his form tightening around Gon and caging him in against his unbearable body-warmth. Gon gave a shake of his head in protest, not knowing if the droplets that he felt running down his hairline was sweat or pool water.  
"The full experience being the bite taking place before, during, or after intercourse."

When Gon's look of confusion and anger only deepened, Hisoka carried on merrily.  
"Meaning, that had you and Killua sealed the deal, there would be more aggression going on here rather than acceptance. You would not take kindly to the strong, suggestive scent of an alpha nearing his rut; not in the space you're sharing with your mate, anyway. Also, you definitely would have noticed it right away."

Hisoka's hand dropped from Gon's mouth and Gon finally looked away, deep in thought.

"You mean... We didn't do it right?" Gon asked. How precious.

Hisoka leaned down, dragging lips up the curve of Gon's neck and causing the boy's breathing to hitch uncomfortably somewhere in his throat. Gon's everlasting curiosity and earnestness was making this way too easy for Hisoka.  
"Would you like to know how to do it right, next time?" He asked, kissing the mating mark that was placed right next to the budding scent glands. Gon smelled like pinewood and rain, the scent barely there since he was still so young. Hisoka believed that his rut would come in full force whenever it came around, absolutely triggered with how much he was affected by Gon and his everything.  
Beneath him, however, Gon shook his head with his eyes closed, giving a small pant. Was he getting affected by this as well?  
"I-it wouldn't work anyway, Killua is an alpha!"

Wait. What?  
Speak of the devil-

"Gon!" Came Killua's shout from the doorway, looking bewilderingly at the scene before him. He looked absolutely furious, electricity sparking in the air of the small room and causing the light bulb above them to flicker. Before he could get another word in or make a move, one of Hisoka's cards was at Gon's throat, causing the boy beneath him to stiffen. Hisoka stared Killua down with deadly eyes, daring him to do something stupidly heroic, as he so badly desired.  
Gon thankfully knew the magician too well, so rather than ask for assistance, he simply gave Killua a hard, pointed stare that also told him to stay in place. Killua obeyed, glaring daggers at Hisoka who only let out an amused huff.  
  
"That is much better. Why don't you come join us?" Hisoka asked, tilting his head towards the free space on the couch. Killua didn't move, but after Gon nodded for him to obey, Killua reluctantly shuffled inside and shut the door behind himself, keeping his eyes on Hisoka as he walked towards the couch.  
"Sit." Hisoka commanded when Killua just stood there. This time, Killua sighed and decided to obey all on his own. Apparently, the action pleased Hisoka enough, smirking as he put away the card and playfully wrapped his arms around Gon's neck. He didn't miss the way Killua's nose wrinkled, noticing the strange scent of cherries quickly all on his own.

"Now," Hisoka began, nuzzling into Gon's scent gland and making him whine in embarrassment and protest, "Gon, why don't you fill him in with what we were just talking about?"

"W-what?" Gon practically squeaked out, blinking up at Hisoka.

"What are you talking about?" Killua demanded as well, his voice barely a suppressed growl.

"Well, I guess the longer it takes, the longer I'll be here."

Gon berated himself for feeling disappointment at the pizza place closing soon, of all things to be disappointed about.

"We were talking about mating- U-us! Us mating, as in you and I, Killua!" Gon finally relented, earning Killua's same bewildered look from before, with an additional blush over his pale cheeks this time.

"Why would you talk to him about that!?" Killua practically cried. Hisoka chuckled.

"He also thinks that there is no way for you to do it right." Hisoka drawled, finally pulling away from Gon and stretching his back with a sigh.

"You're heavy," Gon complained from below.

"...Wait, what?" Killua asked, looking at Gon with hurt and confusion. Gon didn't think they could work out?

"It's not your fault, Killua!" Gon quickly attempted to amend, shaking his head. "I-I'm an alpha and so are you, of course it wouldn't work out! But that doesn't mean that I don't want to stay with you forever!"

Killua's expression showed even more hurt; Sadness and conflict, looking down at his little fists on his lap. What did that even _mean?_

Hisoka's grin only widened. Killua's emotional conflict and Gon's powerless vulnerability gave Hisoka more openings than both boys could even begin to comprehend, and it was absolutely perfect. Far from finished toying with them, Hisoka began to ponder on things to determine from this short interaction alone.  
Gon was utterly convinced that Killua was an alpha, perhaps only because Killua had told him so at some point. Always so earnest, never daring to doubt his best friend-turned-lover, who in turn, never seemed to have a reason to lie.  
But then, Hisoka remembered Illumi's certainty on Killua being an omega, providing a list of evidence with just as much confidence. Could the word of an omega, the older brother of the individual in question, be argued when they spoke seemingly from experience?  
And then, there was Killua.  
His silence spoke volumes, lips that were usually so quick to effortlessly spout venomous words were now parted with something akin to confusion, unable to confirm nor deny any facts. Was he having doubts himself?  
For now, Hisoka decided to ignore that part of the situation, opting to file it away in the extensive achieve of his mind so he could instead work with what he currently had. It wasn't like he was here to serve Gon and Killua as a relationship therapist of sorts, he reminded himself, impatience swelling and making his skin feel hotter.  
A game sounded more than fun right now, and he had just the perfect thing.

"Is that what you think? That alphas can't have some fun of their own? I seem to have really underestimated your ignorance, Gon." He said, breaking the silence. Both boys held their breath.  
"Tell you what. How about I help you get me out of your hair faster, hm? Let's play a game." There was a beat of silence, before Gon spoke.

"A game?"

"Gon, don't let him manipulate you so easily!" Killua snapped, his glare going from Hisoka to his mate.

"Mhm, a game! It should be easy. See, I am an alpha just like yourself. If you really think that there is no way for alphas to even want to get intimate, then you should have no trouble resisting my charms, right?" Hisoka questioned, a hand creeping up to cup Gon's strong jaw. He swallowed, and Hisoka found himself transfixed with the movement of his Adam's apple.

"You're just planning to seduce him? Gon doesn't even like you. It's a good thing that you got him on an empty stomach." Killua sneered, jealousy, confidence, and possessiveness making his Nen momentarily flare.

"I don't get it," Gon sighed, aching muscles relaxing for a bit, "I just... Stay here, and take it?" He asked, blinking towards Hisoka. "And you'll leave?"

"Yes. If you don't react, then I'll accept my defeat and leave you be. And if you do react, I shall also leave you be. So, there is no losing for you two, you could say that we are only experimenting here." Hisoka purred. As if to demonstrate his intentions, his hands came up to Gon's range of view, slowly lowering back unto his thighs. There was no reaction to the touch- Well, at least from Gon's end. Killua only seemed to bristle further.  
Gon closed his eyes in consideration, no doubt weighing his options. For a moment, Hisoka was stabbed with a twinge of pity- How many interesting battles and adventures had Gon missed out on after his Nen evaporated into thin air? The cruelest of magic tricks, without a doubt. Hisoka couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to withstand such a thing.

"Alright," Gon said, and Hisoka and Killua perked up. His tone of voice sounded invigorated along with the rest of him, and when his eyes opened, both Transmuters felt like the air was knocked out of them at the sheer fiery determination contained in the warmest of brown eyes, "You get ten minutes. After that, you're out." Gon concluded.

Killua could only stare, no doubt hesitating with the same train of thought as Hisoka. He would always question Gon and his decisions on the battlefield, but he'd never been able to stop him. When Gon looked at Killua, all he could muster was a single, tense nod, confirming their trust.

"Alright then. Gon, close your eyes for me." Already, Hisoka was forming a strategy. Both boys paused and shared a look of reluctance, Gon taking a deep breath and eventually obeying. Hisoka started by taking both of Gon's wrists, bringing them up above his head and joining them together, completing the first step with a band of bungee gum wrapped around both wrists. A second band of bungee gum extended from Gon's attached wrists, and Hisoka attached it to his own shoulder blades, leaving little room for elasticity. This way, Gon was well arched beneath him, eyes shut in concentration and refusing to be affected by any of Hisoka's antics.

Oh, how it enamored the magician. Killua himself was staring with attention, but attempting to keep a calm that mirrored Gon's.

"Relax, now. You will be exercising your imagination for this." Hisoka whispered, not for the first time admiring Gon's determination. His hands came to hover above Gon's sides, trailing the very tips of his sharp nails over the tan skin. Gon's shoulders tensed and he huffed, goosebumps spreading over the exposed skin.  
"You love Killua, don't you?" Asked Hisoka, finally deciding on a point where to begin. Gon inhaled sharply and Killua glared, a flush spreading on the faces of both boys. "Well?"  
  
"Yes," Gon responded, still not opening his eyes.  
  
"Then why would you refuse to at the very least try to please him? Have you ever stopped to think that he's been waiting for you to offer?" His nails stopped teasing, trailing a single path towards Gon's armpits, and then moving inwards across his chest. Gon made a strangled noise, and Killua, though looking more troubled now, still refused to speak up.

"You two are young, but not too young. It's completely normal to feel need for more. Haven't you ever wanted to touch him more? What do you do when either of you wake up hard and aching in the morning?" Gentle digits gave Gon's nipples a squeeze, earning a gasp in return. Gon may have braced himself for this challenge, but no preparation could possibly be enough for someone who was plainly inexperienced. Perhaps Hisoka _was_ helping, after all.  
Both boys knew of Hisoka's games all too well, which was a facilitator for everyone involved. They were too prideful to simply back down; to try and argue that no rules nor consent to do this or that had been established to make the game more conveniently fair. If the nature of what they were doing had to be described in one way, that would be a waiting game, testing one another to see who would snap first... And that was the most exciting part- They all had more than enough reasons to snap and do the first most stupid thing that came to mind.  
That gave him another idea, one that made Hisoka's fingers flex where they awaited; Just how much indirect damage could he inflict if he triggered Gon's rut?

Hisoka's pale hands traveled south over the bronze skin after that, causing Gon to gasp sharply with a flinch. He remained tense like that, expecting Hisoka's touch to come down over the front of his green swimming trunks, but his hold only settled at the sides of his groin, lazily kneading there and chuckling at the realization that Gon was holding his breath.  
"Or are _you_ waiting for him to offer? To climb all over you with his body set on fire, moaning and begging for you to wake up while he rubs eagerly against your morning wood?"

"Wh- Hisoka! Why are you getting me involved?!" Killua protested, looking like he was about ready to curl up in on himself and tear off his own hair in a shameful hissy-fit. Hisoka merely grinned when that reaction only seemed to increase when he focused on Killua this time around.

"Was I not supposed to? Would you or Gon rather I use somebody else's name?" Hisoka continued to massage Gon's inner thighs. Killua was about ready to snap, to put a decisive end to all this nonsense.

"Killua!" Gon gasped, hips unable to help themselves from convulsing forwards. His face was red and there was sweat trickling down his temple, the scent of pinewood stronger with agitation and arousal.

Killua's attention was redirected towards his boyfriend, who was panting under his breath, with the muscle of his plump thighs quivering in tension. As if the mere sight of Gon's heated struggling wasn't breathtaking enough, he was also thick and hard through his damp shorts.

Hisoka cleared his throat, making Killua look up sharply from where his stare had been inappropriately focused. Killua's look darkened as he spoke. "You're done here. You clearly did what you were hoping to."

"Oh?" Hisoka asked with a tilt of his head and a sharp grin, pressing up against Gon's backside and playfully rutting into him with a slow roll of his hips. Gon groaned, eyes shutting tighter and his head shaking. "Hm, not quite... My ten minutes aren't up yet, and can you really say that _I've _affected him when I've been using _your_ name?" He was playing dirty, but there wasn't truly any rule breaking; Hisoka found technicalities to be more entertaining to bend, if only to gain pleasure from being right and effortlessly having the upper hand in his own games.

"Ugh, h-he's right, y'know," Gon muttered without much thought, exhaling shakily and attempting to relax from where he hung. Killua only stared at him in shock- Had Gon just sided with Hisoka and blatantly gave consent to his own molestation? Was he even aware of the amount of embarrassment and sheer jealousy he was causing Killua?  
Before resentment could build up within him like an overflowing sink, Killua took a deep breath and looked away. Gon was only being his usual self, needlessly wanting to prove himself in the dumbest way possible. Still, it didn't make it right. Killua swore he would tear into Gon for his behavior later.

"Whatever." Killua eventually spat, ignoring Hisoka's amusement when his anger was clearly directed at Gon this time. "Do your challenge, I won't try to stop you. I'll just stay quiet and wait for you to finish."

"Oh, and finish he will." Hisoka stated, focusing back on what he was doing. The tension hanging over them only made this more fun, actually. "You want Killua to touch you right now, don't you? Too bad he is acting so sour. He enjoys you a lot like this." Gon only grunted stubbornly, turning away from Hisoka's voice. Taking advantage of that very moment of vulnerability, Hisoka hooked a thumb into the front of Gon's swimming trunks, taking his time in tugging them down just enough so his cock bounced free, the bunched up fabric making his balls stick out. Gon nearly choked on his gasp, having to put a lot of effort into not curling his legs in attempts of covering himself. Hisoka's hand wrapped lightly around Gon's thick base, pumping once, twice, before pulling away completely, chuckling at Gon's miserable groan. Killua had long since stopped looking, instead focusing solemnly on the bed at the end of the room.  
  
"No need to get impatient. Wouldn't want to have an accident and cum all over your little lover, right?" Hisoka taunted, caressing a finger across Gon's taut balls. Gon's dick jumped and he hissed. So close already?  
"But that doesn't sound like such a bad thing, now does it?" Hisoka practically cooed, using only two long fingers to hold Gon's dick and smacking it against Gon's stomach twice, the noise making Hisoka's mouth water. "He is so close right now; All he would have to do is lean over and take it into his mouth. Can you even begin to visualize something like that? Sapphire eyes looking up at you so hungry, begging for more, licking you right," Hisoka's finger caressed the underside of Gon's dick, chuckling at the whine Gon made, "Here."

The only time Gon seemed to relax, if only momentarily, was when Hisoka finally showed some mercy and began pumping around his heated length slowly, not even seeming to mind the hard-on that was pressing so insistently against his ass.  
"Killua..." He whined. Hisoka didn't even have time to drink in the young Zoldyck's reaction to his name being called with such crumbling composure, instead transfixed with Gon's slow weakening.

"You want him, don't you? You'd kill to have him anywhere near you right now, willingly taking you into his mouth, sucking, swallowing you whole, choking, making a complete utter mess just to show you his devotion." His strokes were speeding up alarmingly, and paired with his taunting, Gon could only pant hard, slowly going right back to tense. Close, close, so close--  
"So if you think of him like that, what could be possibly stopping you from fucking him, hm? You know, I know, _he_ knows, _everybody _knows that the great Zoldyck heir wants nothing more than to bend over for you, to be used for your pent-up aggression until he is completely marked as yours and yours only. You'd be able to take him from behind and he would barely put up a fight, I bet you'd get him into the habit of begging for your cock with that playful smile of his, goading you to pump him full of your cum until it's leaking out. You want _this."_

"Y-yes," Gon confirmed in a short breath, his head ducked and obscuring his facial features, "I-I want that, God, I want that so bad, Killua!"

"Gon!"

In the heat of the moment, Hisoka had forgotten Killua was even there to begin with, ironically enough. His strokes faltered when he barely glanced up, breath catching in his throat. Beneath him, Gon's eyes seemed to open all on their own.  
Sprawled on the couch was Killua, his slight frame shivering and his sapphire-like eyes staring at the two alphas with raw desire. He looked absolutely wrecked, cheeks red and tears threatening to mark them, while a completely new scent wafted and mingled with the ones already strongly present; A sweet, powdery vanilla, reminiscent of youth despite of its ironic cause.  
Killua was an omega. Their antics had brought forth the truth and not just that, but also managed to trigger a heat in someone this young, no pre-heat stages or anything.  
He was panting in his daze, his small hand clutching the elastic at the front of his own swimming trunks, shaking in its uncertainty of whether or not it was safe to seek for pleasure even like this.

Now, Hisoka didn't usually care for omegas for obvious reasons; They could become too dependent, disgustingly weak and submissive for alphas such as Hisoka himself. However, in a moment like this when Hisoka's rut was approaching, he couldn't help the more instinctive part of him suddenly perk up in interest at the look of pure opportunity sitting right there in a heap of desperation on the couch. Easy- It would be so easy to slit Gon's throat right then and there and take the young Zoldyck for himself, to tear away the piece of neck with Gon's mating mark as Hisoka's own brand of marking, all while simultaneously making himself a considerable number of enemies that would undoubtedly be out to hunt him down for marring one of their own so unfairly hideously.

"He... H-he needs me."

Hisoka's thoughts stopped in their tracks, needing to force his gaze away from Killua so he could look back at Gon. By now, Killua's needy desperation had beat whatever integrity he had left, hands seemingly having shoved down the front of his swimming trunks and roughly, awkwardly rubbing away at himself, wet noises coming from the mess he was definitely making while fingering himself. He was curled up on his side and crying, frightened and not knowing what was happening to him nor how to stop it.

"Killua needs me. He needs me, he needs my help. Hisoka, get out."

Hisoka straightened, brows narrowing as he forced himself to get a grip just to listen to Gon's pleads. But Gon wasn't pleading, upon closer inspection, nor was he close to it. The boy acted like he was about to break if he couldn't be at Killua's side right then and there, and soon, fury took over panic in a mesmerizing way, Gon's eyes empty of anything that wasn't Killua. He bared his teeth and growled long and loud in a manner Hisoka had never heard before, quickly committing himself into forever memorizing the astonishingly feral noise.

"Get _out!"_

The bungee gum was gone and Hisoka took a step back, watching as Gon was quick to land on his feet and climb into the couch. The last thing Hisoka saw before turning and leaving the room silently was Gon crawling to Killua, scent coming in strong, reassuring waves, and disregarding of Hisoka's threat.

Hisoka walked for a long while, finding that the further away he got from the seedy motel, the clearer his mind appeared. Finally, he was able to relax himself with a deep breath and a smile.

Yes, easy; That would have been too easy, he chuckled to himself, bringing out his cards and beginning to shuffle them to distract himself.  
Simply put, he foresaw more opportunities and fortune in his decision of stepping away from the scene. Terminating Gon just so he could jump at the already-vulnerable omega seemed like the most anti-climatic thing to the magician, like something that would be expected from just about any alpha who was sloppy enough to lose control of their rut. No, he'd made a point in never causing such detrimental damage to his cubs right from the start, time and time again, and he wasn't about to change that on a simple sexual whim that surged from a moment of weakness. Especially after such an interesting night with plenty of discoveries, the most recent one being what had him just about ready to full-crash into his rut.  
Killua being an omega? Mm, no, not quite. That seemed more like something that happened over a year ago, as far as Hisoka was concerned.

He'd felt it.

Gon's Nen, flaring tentatively with a promising spark within him, right when he had set his mind in protecting Killua.

Hisoka stopped walking and took a deeper breath than before, craning his neck to look up at the full moon. It was almost time, and he would rather indulge in more stimulating activities than let his mind run wild with all the open doors that creaked at him temptingly in his mind. He decided that those would be more fun to leave as a post-rut present to himself.

With a smile in his features, Hisoka turned to the left and continued his journey. He wondered, would Illumi be more willing to entertain Hisoka when he was smelling so strongly of their cubs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WOW! Wow.  
Sooo I got into HxH and I guess that liking so many characters has inspired me into finally writing a fic? lmao
> 
> EDIT: Guess this was not the end? The funny thing about thinking is that sometimes you come up with ideas to finish your fic in three chapters, lmao. So yeah, there will definitely be a KilluGon continuation to this, may add a final fourth chapter if I come up with something regarding Hisoka and Illumi.
> 
> Onions and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank you! <3


	2. Pinewood and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua stared at him in silence for longer, the clock on the wall beside them ticking loudly with each passing second. Ever so slowly, Killua leaned forwards, pressing his forehead into Gon's and looking into his eyes.
> 
> "You're not scared?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "I've killed like this, and I'm pissed at you right now."

For a moment, Gon stared, fists sitting tightly in his lap after all he'd been able to do was tuck himself back in with shaky hands. The situation had escalated quickly in ways that Gon would have never been able to possibly understand, let alone predict, to the point that he was quickly feeling overwhelmed, any attempts to somehow mend the situation deterred by Killua's shaken attempts to breathe through his tears. Gon's mind was full of useless, hasty thoughts, and every time he fumbled and discarded options, he only became more anxious and desperate, skin feeling clammy and cool with an almost crippling preoccupation.

  
"It's going to be okay, just-, just stay here, okay? Please?" Gon finally said in a voice that he thought sounded too shaky to be his own. Before he could fully register what he was doing, his legs were numbly climbing him off the couch and giving Killua space. Gon had only been hovering over Killua the past few minutes, but the amount of heat radiating from Killua, who usually had his body-temperature on the cooler side, was almost concerning. He couldn't take his eyes off of Killua's curled-up form, entranced with the rare type of vulnerability being displayed. It was new in ways that couldn't let Gon even think properly, and he needed to get away, at least for a moment. He took his phone, and quickly stumbled out of the living room and into the bathroom.

  
"What is happening?" He asked nobody in particular, door clicking shut behind him. He shoved the heels of his palms up into his forehead, stressfully wiping away the sweat that had gathered there in a harsh upward motion. He breathed in and out more than once, trying to clear his head so he could think properly, but all he could find was disappointment at the way he still couldn't process the situation, a small headache forming behind his tightly-shut eyes.

  
He couldn't do this. Not now, not when he felt like anything he might try could potentially harm Killua further. His eyes opened and blinked away stubborn tears, his lips pursing with determination. If he couldn't think, then maybe somebody else would be able to do it for him. After another moment, his fingers moved on their own on his phone's screen, going into his contact list and scrolling until the name he was looking for was in sight. There was almost no consideration when he made his first choice, but that was only because his mind told him that this person would be the easiest to trust with this situation in particular.

  
_"Hello? Gon?"_

  
Oh God, he hadn't actually been expecting Kurapika to pick up, not after a history of calls going unanswered over the past months. Leorio had once pointed out that Kurapika was more likely to answer the later into the day one called him- Gon supposed he was right.

  
"Kurapika," Gon practically choked out, sniffling and swallowing hard. And now, on top of everything, he felt emotional at hearing Kurapika's voice after so long; The definite voice of reason.

  
Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

  
_"Gon- Gon, is everything alright? Are you okay?"_ Judging by Kurapika's concerned voice, he could tell that something was up.

  
"Killua, he- He is," Gon clenched his teeth and took a deep, steadying breath. Try again, he really didn't want to waste Kurapika's time now of all times.  
"He is crying and he won't get up, I think something is happening to him- Kurapika, the whole room feels hot and I can't even think when I'm around him! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for calling, but I just really need somebody to tell me what to do because I don't want to hurt him!"

  
There was a sharp inhale on the other end of the line, and Gon only felt more tears fill his eyes. "Kurapika?"

  
_"Yes, yes, I'm here, Gon. Sorry, just- Take deep breaths, okay? In and out, slowly."_ Kurapika said carefully, yet he sounded like he was only trying to distract Gon so he could have time to think. Regardless, Gon did so, wiping away his tears for good measure.

  
_"He isn't hurt, is he?"_ Kurapika asked after Gon calmed down. Gon shook his head, brows narrowing.

  
"No... He suddenly just- I-I don't know... Collapsed? And he seems overwhelmed, a-and," Gon paused, "And sensitive."

  
_"I see,"_ Kurapika said quietly, thinking for a few more seconds. _"Gon, are you paying attention? I need you to listen closely to what I'm about to say."_

  
"Yes!" Gon spoke up, encouraged by the readiness in his own voice.

  
_"Okay, good. Gon, it seems that Killua may be an omega who might also be entering his very first heat. Do you understand?"_ Kurapika asked seriously, any delicateness in his voice gone. It aided those words into entering Gon's mind, and clicking in place. A beat of silent reluctance followed, and Gon found himself protesting despite the logical observations.

  
"But he said-"

  
_"Gon, this is just my best guess at the moment, but if Killua told you before that he was an alpha, or a beta, he might have made an honest mistake. It happens, but you have to be prepared for what will come next."_

  
Gon shuffled towards the bathtub and sat on the edge. He swallowed hard.

  
"I'm listening."

  
Kurapika's silence proved his own surprise at Gon's seriousness, but he moved past that to begin explaining, his words careful as he chose them._ "...I can't exactly predict what will happen next, but I do know that he will need you there. First heats can be scary, so just like you have in previous situations, be brave and ready for anything. Following your instincts is perhaps the only thing you can do from this point on, and make Killua's needs your first priority."_

  
Gon thought those words over; Trust his instincts? It wouldn't be the first time he based his decisions on instincts alone, but right now, the situation felt different in a way that Gon had never handled.

  
"Kurapika, what's the worst that could happen if I mess up?" Gon asked quietly.

  
Kurapika paused, eventually taking a deep breath.

  
_"...If his body temperature stays high for too long and his mind continues straining so much, then his heat could become a fever that incapacitates him for long. Or, well, long for Killua, but it could still be serious."_ Kurapika sounded surprisingly calm despite that terrifying notion, which was oddly reassuring for Gon. On the other side of the line, Kurapika gave a small huff.

  
_"I have to go now, but you should as well. Try not to overthink it, just go to Killua and let things take their natural course, you'll be fine if you stick together the entire time. If anything else comes up, don't hesitate in calling me or even Leorio; He's a doctor, he also has at least some knowledge about this stuff, I should hope."_

  
That got an unexpected little laugh out of Gon, the sound making Kurapika huff out a chuckle as well.

  
"Okay, I think I'll just go out there, then. Thank you, Kurapika, take care, alright? I can't wait to see you." Gon stood, mentally preparing himself to step out of the bathroom.

  
_"You too, Gon, and same goes to Killua. Have a goodnight."_

  
Gon couldn't believe how smoothly the conversation had gone, but it was only thanks to Kurapika's own straight-to-the-point nature, which only seemed more present with work as a permanent responsibility that took up nearly all of his time. Another thing that surprised Gon had been the lack of questions, but he was more grateful for Kurapika giving both boys their privacy in that matter.  
After Gon quietly hung up, he looked down at his phone as he mentally replayed his conversation with Kurapika. He had more certainty and confidence as he singled out Kurapika's most important bits of information, which only stood out as a couple of things; Trust and instinct. And then, it was just him in the silence.

  
_Too_ much silence.

  
Gon frowned and stood, looking towards the door and attempting to remember whether he'd been able to hear Killua's cries after he shut the door behind himself. Before panic could take over again, Gon took a deep breath and made his way to exit the bathroom. He looked outside, surprised to find Killua sitting on the couch rather than curled up, staring down at his own lap. Gon stepped out and looked him over as he approached him, starting to feel unnerved by the silence. Did he prefer the crying? He wasn't sure anymore.

  
"Hey, Killua," Gon called softly, coming to stand in front of his mate. When Killua remained unresponsive and with his eyes cast on his own lap, Gon squatted, arms folding over his knees as he peered up at Killua. His eyes were unfocused and glossed-over, but not in a completely unfamiliar way. Gon had seen this look before more than once, he was sure.

  
"Gon. Sit."

  
Gon blinked. Killua's lips had barely moved, but his voice had been coarse enough to come out with surprising clearness. Gon hummed as he pulled himself back up, moving to sit beside Killua while still looking him over. There was something amiss, but Gon surprisingly couldn't bring himself to feel genuinely concerned- At least, not for himself.

  
"Killua, how are you-"

  
"Did you seriously leave me?"

  
Gon's eyebrows rose in surprise at the unexpected accusation, quiet for a moment before he shook his head, scooting closer to Killua.

  
"I'd never leave you, Killua, I was only in the bathroom-"

  
Before he could finish, there was a strong, yet lithe body straddling him in his lap, breath hitching as Killua stared him down with hollow eyes. This was-

  
"Gon. Was it true what you said to that clown? That you love me?"

  
Gon blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what was happening. Killua himself was being driven more by instinct and, for some reason, that meant having his "switch" flipped; Gon caught sight of those terrifying, veiny claws just hanging on either side of Killua, but despite his mind telling Gon to be afraid, he simply couldn't bring himself to feel intimidated. At the questioning of his honesty, Gon felt more solid determination.

  
"Yes. I love you, Killua." He said, meeting Killua's cold stare.

  
Killua stared at him in silence for longer, the clock on the wall beside them ticking loudly with each passing second. Ever so slowly, Killua leaned forwards, pressing his forehead into Gon's and looking into his eyes.

  
"You're not scared?"

  
"No."

  
"I've killed like this, and I'm pissed at you right now."

  
Gon didn't look away, but rather, he felt; Killua's body was hot and tense in a way that made Gon ache to comfort him, and his eyes had gone hooded with haze, as if just being this close to Gon was proving to be soothing for the ex-assassin. There was also an alluring purr to his words despite of the indirect threats they held, and as if that weren't enough, he was still hard, dick pressing up into Gon's stomach.

  
"I don't think that you want to kill me," Gon said quietly, hands moving so that he could touch Killua's calves lightly. Killua's eyes closed, and it became easier to appreciate that lovely vanilla scent between them. "I want to be here for you, Killua, and I'm willing to do anything to make you feel better. Not only because you're like this, I know that I hurt your feelings before, so I want to make it right."

  
They stayed like that for a while, in that odd embrace that had Gon barely touching Killua while not knowing for sure whether his mate was thinking his words over, or losing himself further. It didn't matter either way; Gon was going to make his intentions come true.

  
"Then you shouldn't mind me doing this."

  
In less than a second, Killua had Gon lying on his back on the couch, strong, clawed little hands keeping him pinned there by his chest. Gon gasped and looked up at Killua, helplessly wanting to get more comfortable while his back was planted hard against the couch's scratchy seat, but not daring to move beneath Killua. He couldn't even look away as Killua arched while doing something as simple as removing his swimming shorts, his dick as flushed as the rest of him. Killua caught him staring and huffed out in amusement, a mean smirk parting his lips.

  
"You sick freak. You like seeing me like this while on top of you? Switch flipped and hard while oozing with disgusting stuff?"

  
Gon's eyes widened and he felt intense heat spread across his face, shaking his head desperately.

  
"N-no! No, it's not like that-"

  
"You're hard too," Killua observed lightly, looking over his shoulder at Gon's dick beneath his shorts. Without warning, Killua's hips moved backwards, shoving into Gon's hardness and earning a shallow breath beneath him in response.

  
"Ugh, Killua..." Gon whined, hands coming up to hold unto Killua's thighs and urging him to move more with a firm tug. He shuddered when hot slick soaked through the front of his shorts, already feeling dizzy.

  
"See? You like it. You think that murder looks good on me because I would never kill you." Killua continued to shove himself back and forth over the underside of Gon's clothed dick, watching his mate pant and eventually try thrusting his hips up.

  
"You do, you look so good like this, Killua," Gon confessed, all eye-contact and breathless awe that also had Killua's breath catching. Assumptions had been one thing. "Not just like this, you've always looked so, so beautiful, a-ah, it's unreal that you're actually there whenever I touch you and not just my imagination, I-I," Gon lost all of his breath, lungs filling with heady vanilla that made him dizzy, hot, and frustrated with an ache that he couldn't quite understand, "I want to touch you more, s-so much more, been wanting for a while now-"

  
Killua's hand moved so casually that Gon had barely caught sight of what he was doing, reaching behind himself so he could lower Gon's shorts just enough, his dick springing out and slapping into Killua's asscheek.

  
"Stop talking," Killua admonished with a snarl, his face deeply flushed as he leaned down enough for their chests to touch. His hand was still behind himself, stroking Gon languidly and shuddering at his sheer size. Seeing it had been one thing, but feeling him made his mouth practically water. He felt thick in Killua's small hand, and he was definitely a couple of inches bigger than Killua when hard. Killua exhaled through his gritted teeth, tense as he attempted angling Gon right.

  
Suddenly, Killua made a growl-like sound and closed his eyes in irritation, bristling like a cat that came into contact with something sharp and unpleasant. Gon stilled, dreading the long seconds that went by.

  
"...You still _smell_ like him." Killua hissed, suddenly jerking backwards and having Gon's length squeeze all the way inside of him with a wet squelch. Immediately, Killua forced himself into straightening, jaw locking hard and a strangled-like whimper escaping him, the sound mixing with Gon's own cry of overwhelm.  
_"Fuck,"_ His body wasn't making the situation any better when his walls squeezed hotly around Gon, pulsing, swallowing around him greedily. He stayed like that, panting hard as he focused in getting used to the sensation, while drinking in the way Gon gaped and tried catching his breath. For a moment, he didn't dare touch Killua, too scared to make him move, until staying still became unbearable.

  
"Killua," Gon groaned, blunt nails dragging red lines down Killua's milky thighs. Killua forced his harsh stare into those big honey-colored eyes, feeling something within him soften significantly. With some of his dangerous anger subduing, it was easier to focus on the simmering arousal that tingled beneath his skin, relief making Killua's limbs feel like jelly and his insides yearn for more in the form of an insistent itch.

  
He was no longer thinking when he began moving, up and down at first, shuddering when more slick easily squeezed out of him and made a mess between the sloppy, jerky movements. Sooner than he could comprehend, it suddenly felt like his skin was a hot blanket that covered him from head to toes, and he came with a cry, ass planting hard into Gon's dick as his own throbbed and ejected small spurts of cum. Gon gasped and flinched beneath him, so distracted with the pleasure that he hadn't been expecting Killua to cum so quickly, let alone be soiled with the stuff. It had been enough to make Gon cum as well with a high-pitched groan, thrusting into Killua and squeezing into his thighs as he filled him. Above Gon, Killua purred in satisfaction, panting as he stared down at Gon.

  
Yes, good, this was good. How much would he need to rub himself on Gon and cum over him to get rid of the ugly clown's scent?

  
"A part of me has always wanted to do that," Killua remarked with a shaky little laugh, beginning to move once more without warning, this time settling on harsh grinding that kept Gon's dick firmly inside of him. Immediately, Gon was tense, groaning and shaking his head, his sweaty hands pushing half-heartedly at Killua's knees, feeling overstimulated from his most recent orgasm.

  
"Killua, too fast-- Y-you're going too fast," Gon arched his back and held in his breath, eyes shutting tightly as he was only able to focus on the way his dick was forced into staying hard. It brought tears to his eyes and he growled, teeth baring in a way that boiled Killua's blood.

  
"You said you wanted me like this when Hisoka asked," Killua countered, fingers flexing as he considered raking bloody lines over Gon's chest. Gon was his, all his, and he would give him as many marks as needed to remind Gon and everyone else of that. "You didn't- Didn't think of how I felt when he used my name like that? When he touched you like a toy to get a rise out of both of us?" He fucked himself harder, and Gon had opened his eyes just in time to see it; A crack in Killua's mask as he shivered and suppressed a noise in his throat, emotional and affected by his own heat.

  
"You're mine, damn it," Killua gritted shakily, "Nobody else can touch you, only I can make you feel like this!" Each word became breathier than the last, eyes glossy with tears of his own. Not even his pace remained the same as Killua went back to bouncing on Gon, shaky with lack of concentration. His heat was taking over completely, making the claws of his hands retract, tears and even more slick flow, losing any grip he'd had in his aggression along with the flimsy remains of Hisoka between them.

  
"Gon, fuck,_ Gon,_" He sobbed, gasping and arching when hands traveled up his thighs and locked possessively into his hips. He moved quicker, and Gon felt entranced with Killua's look of raw, desperate passion. His own discomfort felt insignificant if it meant aiding Killua in his heat, especially when he shamelessly said those things and moved the way he did.

  
Fleetingly, Gon wondered whether this was this what a rut felt like. He didn't feel any different, simply ready to take on Killua's heat with adoration blooming vividly in his chest. Killua had never looked so gorgeous, gorgeous enough that it physically pained Gon, and Gon somehow loved him even more when he became vulnerable like this. It wasn't that it didn't happen often enough, it was just that the circumstances made it _different_ and exciting, more honest when Killua was willing to prove himself through instincts alone.

  
"Killua," His voice was quiet and with little breath, mind hazy with adoration and pleasure that thrummed through him repeatedly, drunk off of vanilla flowers, "I love you."

  
And Killua came once again with a scream that invigorated and broke Gon further, one of the many times they would go through this tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for not replying to all of your lovely, encouraging messages. College has been confusing to get a hang of, but we're getting there! So what better way to show you all my gratitude by uploading a highly-requested continuation to the previous chapter? There is one chapter remaining to this saga, so stay alert!


	3. Vanilla Prairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're mine," He growled, his fingernails digging into the soft skin at Killua's hips. 
> 
> Killua sucked in a sharp breath and nodded, feeling thoroughly broken at simply having to wait. "Yes,"

Gon stirred, pieces from last night feeding into his mind in cloudy segments. Rolling his shoulder, he gave a soft groan at the dull ache in his muscles, eyes opening and blinking up towards the ceiling of their room. Slowly, he sat up and reached up to comb fingers through his hair, idly working out the loose knots as his gaze shifted lazily around the room. He and Killua had somehow gathered enough thought to end their activities in bed rather than on the dingy couch, which, Gon now noted with a small huff of amusement, was thoroughly messed up with tears and new stains. Would they get charged for that? The couch _was_ in a deplorable state since they arrived, after all.

  
The bathroom door beside him opened, and Gon tensed, looking over. Killua, dressed in only his boxers, stepped out and looked at Gon in surprise, pausing before adverting his gaze towards the floor, shuffling into the room and towards the bed. With his back turned towards his mate, he sat down.

  
"Killua," Gon called softly, wincing when he tried moving some. One touch of his hand reminded him of the vicious bite marks littering his neck and shoulders. He looked at Killua silently for a few seconds, thinking of what to do or say, until he finally settled on a simple question. "How are you feeling?"

  
Killua glanced at Gon over his shoulder for a moment, turning away and slouching forwards. He sighed. "Exhausted, and hot. I took a cold shower to cool off at least for a moment, so you don't have to worry about me going all dick hungry on you again."

  
Gon couldn't help himself from snorting despite of Killua's defeated tone, only smiling sympathetically when his mate glared at him over his shoulder. He moved from his spot on the bed so he could crawl towards Killua, sitting down next to him with the bed sheet bunched across his lap. He leaned in, nuzzling Killua's shoulder with a sigh, moving towards his neck. "You smell so good, you know?" He praised softly, blinking his eyes open when he realized that Killua was tense. "...Killua, are you okay?"

  
He watched Killua go through internal conflict, like he had something to say that he debated whether it would be best to let out. Gon's brows narrowed and he pulled back, setting Killua with a hard stare. He wouldn't take another dismissive reassurance if something was eating at Killua. Finally, however, Killua found his resolve, though he didn't look at Gon just yet. "I'm still mad at you."

  
Gon blinked, silent as realization clicked in his mind. He felt equal parts surprised and foolish that it took him this long to connect the dots; The way he'd acted the night before and Killua's repeated signs of displeasure and disapproval. And now, Gon also felt embarrassment, his need to help Killua no longer just something physical.

  
"You're right," Gon said carefully, inching away from Killua to give him some space. "Last night... I got ahead of myself and did things when you were clearly not okay with it." Somehow, saying the words helped him continue to pinpoint the mistakes he'd made, things he should have been able to avoid in the first place. He stayed quiet, thinking, until he looked at Killua with horrific realization.  
"Had I not accepted playing Hisoka's game, you... You probably wouldn't be going through this right now. Right?" He asked, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to reach for Killua and plead for forgiveness through tight embraces and promises made between kisses. Instead, Gon looked down at his lap, chest feeling tight with the same anxiety from last night when he'd called Kurapika. He always became filled with inexplicable amounts of hatred and rage whenever the people he held dear were somehow threatened, and yet, last night he put himself and Killua in danger like he always did, with Killua's life becoming even more endangered when his heat was unexpectedly triggered. He pushed Killua in the way of danger, and not just any danger; Hisoka, the unhinged psychopath, who was also apparently an alpha nearing his rut. Had Hisoka wanted, Killua would be-

  
"Oh my God," Gon said, voice trembling and hands fisting the sheets, "You- You could have died, Killua, and I-"

  
"Gon," Came Killua's soft voice. He touched Gon's hand just as tenderly, causing Gon to finally look up in surprise, the tears that had been gathering in his eyes trailing down his cheeks with the motion. Killua studied him with a concerned expression. "...I'm not mad about that. I'm mad that you let Hisoka manipulate you into doing exactly what he wanted."

  
Gon's lips pursed, his hand still a tight fist in Killua's gentle, reassuring hold. It helped calm him down, but the disappointment in himself remained with steady anger. He brought up his other arm, wiping away at his tears with a frown. "And you should be mad at me because of that, and the other thing." Bringing his arm down, he looked at Killua firmly. "You're my omega! I should protect you and be by your side at all times!"

  
That stunned Killua into silence, a blush flourishing in his pale cheeks, though Gon refused to be swayed by the pleasure that he felt at the lovely sight. Eventually, Killua looked away and retracted his hands to tuck them in his lap awkwardly. "Idiot, don't just say shit like that. I haven't even agreed to anything yet." Though, there was no point in denying it either, and both boys knew it. Killua had no idea what else to say, too busy overthinking the new dynamics in his relationship with Gon with a mind that already felt too hazy. Eventually, he sighed, slumping into Gon's side with a defeated groan. Beside him, Gon slowly relaxed.

  
"Whatever. We can discuss it later, I'm too tired right now." He mumbled, looking down at the bruises on Gon's arms. He frowned, reaching and touching the marks with gentle fingertips. "Did I make those?"

  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Gon said above him, a surprisingly cheerful lilt to his voice. "Well, some of them, I think Hisoka may have also made some. You don't remember?"

  
"It's the heat," Killua groaned with a roll of his eyes, pulling away and straightening.

  
"You also had your "switch" flipped for a bit. You haven't done that in some time, have you?" Gon asked curiously with a tilt of his head, blinking at Killua. Killua looked down at his own hands, palms upturned, and flexed his fingers.

  
"Yeah. I remember that I was alone for a moment, and all I could sense was Hisoka because of his lingering scent. I guess I panicked and my instincts just threw me into an autopilot mode of survival." Killua said, not looking very pleased at his own explanation. He certainly hadn't expected for Gon to slide up to him and take his arm, entwining their fingers and resting his head on Killua's shoulder. Killua hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until Gon's spiky hair brushed against his cheek, causing him to sputter slightly. Beside him, Gon giggled.

  
"Gee, you still get flustered over stuff like this? You did a lot more all on your own last night!" Gon pointed out, causing Killua to bristle and growl, threatening to take his arm back with a tug. Gon only held on tighter, laughing. "You are so cute, Killua! Anyway, I was going to say that I didn't mind seeing you like that last night- with your switch flipped, I mean. I wasn't scared, I knew that you wouldn't hurt me."

  
Killua relaxed slightly, sighing a long breath. "Yeah, I know that." Despite of the inevitable sense of calm and content that replaced his anger, there were still some things that needed to be acknowledged. Killua knew better; knew that this was only the start of his heat, which was only bound to become more intense no matter how many icy showers he took. He glanced over at Gon, wondering whether he felt any differently himself. Shouldn't his rut have been triggered, making him go through at least some of the annoying aspects of a heat? The more Killua thought about it, the more questions formed in his mind, questions he wasn't sure he'd be able to discuss with Gon now of all times. Not when all forms of thought processing were slipping through his fingers, the sensation akin to becoming drunk off of aphrodisiacs with each breath he took. The only thing that overpowered it was the sluggish fatigue making his limbs feel heavy after their long night, sleep becoming Killua's only source of recharge while the mere thought of food and most beverages made his empty stomach flip uncomfortably.

  
"Whatever. Can we just sleep now? I'm tired, and if this thing is as annoying as it feels, then we will probably- Later, you know,"

  
"Yeah, I know." Gon nodded with a smile, pulling back and crawling to his spot on the bed once more. "Come, Killua, we should rest." He invited, offering a hand.

  
Killua looked at Gon, warmth filling his chest, and returned the smile. He reached for the hand and climbed in after his mate.

* * *

  
Simply laying beside Killua the entire time, Gon wasn't sure what time it was, nor how long it had been since he first woke up. At some point, all he could do was distantly play Killua's actions from last night on loop in his mind, shifting slightly each time a memory in particular struck him. Eyes closing, he breathed in the heavy vanilla that hung in the air and tickled persistently at his senses, running his hands over his arms and gripping the muscle of his forearms. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so pent up with energy, wanting to move and tire himself out, to embrace the stuffy heat that caused sweat to gather at his brow.

  
He felt shifting beside him, and stilled, quietly alert for any further movements. Killua stirred and gave a soft groan, face burying into his tightly-gripped pillow. He inhaled shakily, and Gon sat up, watching him.

  
"Gon," Killua gasped in a small voice, shifting from his curled-up position and turning on his back, blinking big, hazy eyes up at the ceiling. He tensed when Gon automatically reached over, taking his wrist and pinning it to the bed.

  
"Don't move," Gon commanded calmly, taking Killua's other wrist and pinning it down as well. His brows narrowed some in confusion at his own actions, but then he realized that he could look at Killua better like this, watch him blink blearily at him with a beautiful flush across his cheeks, his lips parting to breathe. Gon leaned over, his face coming down and meeting the pleasurable warmth of Killua's neck, where the scent of vanilla prairies came from. He licked at the soft skin, feeling thrill when Killua gasped and arched beneath him, shifting so that he was closer, settled between Killua's pliant legs.

  
"Gon," Killua mumbled, his body tensing and giving a small cry when teeth sunk into his neck, _"Gon!"_

  
The grip on Killua's wrists tightened and Gon pressed closer, Killua shuddering when he felt Gon's growl near his ear, the sound vibrating wonderfully into his own chest.

  
"I'm here." Gon assured simply, pulling back and looking Killua over once more. He directed both of Killua's arms above his head and held them there with one hand, his weight pressing forwards. His free hand dragged down and cupped Killua's jaw, thumbing his lower lip, fingers tracing the mate mark at his neck and then sliding down his chest, over the curve of his waist, and nudging its way underneath the boxers at Killua's hips. Killua inhaled sharply through his teeth, legs clenching shut around Gon's hand.

  
"Killua is so hard," Gon breathed, his voice like his actions so casual and bold to Killua's ears. Sapphire eyes opened and focused on the alpha between his legs, Gon's expression distant, yet focusing hard all at once. Disregarding the way Killua's legs had attempted to stop the invasion, Gon's hand changed routes and grasped Killua's dick instead, stroking firm and fast and pushing forwards with his hips, bending Killua slightly and caging him in. Killua threw his head back with a squeal as he climaxed, hips stuttering into Gon's hand. By now, it was clear that Killua's stamina as an omega lacked in endurance.

  
Gon's milked Killua through his orgasm, nonchalantly making a mess of cum while Killua squirmed weakly. "Is that better? I hope Killua can relax now." Gon said with a smile, finally retracting his hand and gazing at the stickiness that clung to his skin like liquid pearls. Beneath him, Killua's body dropped and he panted, eyes tearing up when a new wave of hotness and want crawled up his skin with a shiver. He blinked away the wetness when strong hands took his hips and gingerly turned him over, mind numbing with warmth when his boxers were lowered and carefully dragged down his legs until they were completely off. A soft whine left him when his hips were raised, jaw locking and brows hardening in anticipation.

  
Gon felt speechless as he stared at Killua's evident arousal, never having imagined that a backside of all things could look so delectable. The little hole was an eager shade of pink, contrasting starkly against the rest of Killua's milky skin, and glistening with a slickness that trailed down Killua's balls and into his thighs like an enticing waterfall. Gon swallowed down the watering of his mouth, heart racing, skin burning, and hands aching to touch like the rest of him. He wanted to make Killua feel better. He wanted to make him comfortable, good as new.

  
Gon's eyes closed as he leaned in and flatly licked over Killua's balls, slowly and carefully dragging upwards towards the source of the slick, mind reeling wonderfully at Killua's cracky little cry. When Gon's tongue dipped there, mouth closing around the ring of muscle and dragging teeth over it, Killua choked on his breath and squirmed, Gon's hands coming to still Killua with a growl. He nipped and sucked, his hands traveling upwards and once more catching unto Killua's hips to raise them further. Gon petted Killua heavily with the need to continue touching him, rubbing his thighs, grabbing handfuls of ass, and sweeping down his back just to drag red lines on the way back up. Killua tensed and flinched some at the touches, his noises quieting down significantly and only coming out as a thin, unsure whine.

  
"So good, Killua," Gon praised after momentarily pulling back, one of his hands reaching down to ghost over Killua's hard member and spread the wetness that had been leaking steadily, "Do you like it? You look so good that it's making me mad," It was true; Gon was feeling a strange type of frustration that he only wanted to take out on Killua, make him feel just as pent-up and impatient as he felt. "You keep dripping... Does this mean that you want me to fuck you, Killua?"

  
Killua finally broke at those words, shoulders shaking with his sobs as he nodded into the mattress, "Please, please fuck me, Gon, I-I," He tried to breathe to finish those words, and Gon only felt more hot at Killua's struggling, "I need it,"

  
Gon straightened, adjusting himself so his hips were aligned with Killua's, taking his time in marveling at how lewd his dick looked when sandwiched between Killua's cheeks, thrusting and shivering as clear slickness immediately coated the underside of his shaft. If he moved with just the right amount of roughness, he'd soon be dripping with the stuff. His most primal instincts were taking over the more he simply stood there, rocking tentatively against Killua and torturing them both.

  
"You're mine," He growled, his fingernails digging into the soft skin at Killua's hips.

  
Killua sucked in a sharp breath and nodded, feeling thoroughly broken at simply having to wait. "Yes,"

  
"Then say it," Gon pulled back just enough so that he could tease the head of his cock against Killua's tensing hole. Killua hiccuped through a sob, needing to take a breath before responding.

  
"I-I'm yours, all yours, I'm your omega and you're my alpha, Gon," He rambled off, his filter a flimsy thing against the truth that was demanded from him while in his state. Feeling emboldened by his own need to demonstrate his desire, he reached back and gripped one of his cheeks hard enough to bruise, pulling the mound and exposing himself further for Gon. He whined when he felt another rush of slick pour out of him, sobbing when he heard Gon grit around a curse.

  
_"Please-"_

  
Gon thrusted in with force, one hand at Killua's hip and the other gripping around Killua's wrist. Barely, through the blood rushing in his ears, he was able to hear Killua choking on his breath, and immediately after, he felt the way Killua's body tightened around him even further. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his pelvis was firmly pressed to Killua's backside, the reality of what he'd done making him feel lightheaded.

  
"You're so tight," Gon hissed with a shudder, hips grinding hard into Killua's ass. His curiosity morphed into something more feral, all care gone when he pulled away slightly and thrusted back in, shivering when he caught the way Killua's ass jiggled in time with the harsh motion. His next thrusts completely lacked consideration, ramming in and out, enamored with the heated friction he was putting them through. He felt good and he felt right, above Killua like this, while sweet, honey-thick vanilla filled his senses along with the building heat, how small Killua looked- How small Killua _was-_ And really, how had he never noticed that before? Gon became broader, taller, while Killua preserved the daintiness of a young deity, so crushingly, deceivingly breathtaking while concealing of great strength and power. God, Gon adored Killua so much that it hurt, made him fuck Killua harder and made him scream louder, gasping his cries and tearing bedsheets like Gon had never sought even in his wildest dreams.

  
He needed to look at him.

  
The idea stuck in his mind for as long as it took him to act. His sweaty hold dropped Killua's wrist so he could hold his hips, panting hard as his thrusts slowed into grinding. "Killua," He moaned, the need to resume his fucking enhanced when Killua replied with a shaky whine that sounded so spent, and yet so sweetly relieved. Gon couldn't wait any longer.

  
He was careful as he maneuvered Killua without pulling out, leaning forwards and gathering the boy in his arms, thighs supporting some of his weight as he turned Killua on his back against the pillows. Somehow, _somehow_, Killua looked even better than before. He was practically glowing, sweaty and flushed beautifully from the chest up, his bangs lightly slick with sweat and curling at his forehead, nearly obscuring his long, snowy lashes, misty with fresh tears that continued to pool at Killua's half-lidded eyes.

  
"Look at yourself," Gon breathed reverently, grabbing Killua's thighs as he resumed his thrusts, this time slowly with long strokes. He looked from Killua's face to the gushing mess between Killua's legs, and then back up, "Fuck, Killua-- I wanna be like this forever, I should have fucked you sooner, made you mine sooner," He rambled off, blood boiling as Killua arched sensibly with a choked sob. His own words made Gon recall last night, the way Hisoka had intruded their space and nearly ruined it. He fucked Killua faster, snarling in a way that had Killua's skin prickling with a shiver. He squeezed the little pale thighs tighter and pushed forwards, forcefully folding Killua into himself as Gon fucked him harder, the lewd noises of slick skin slapping growing louder with Gon's intensity.

  
Suddenly, Killua was cumming once more with a cry, the mattress tearing as unsheathed claws tore right through it. "Gon-- s'too much- _ah_, too much, too much-!"

  
He sobbed- _Bawled_ when Gon continued to fuck him, feeling high with over-sensitivity that kept his muscles strained with tension. Gon's eyes locked on the way crystal-blue eyes rolled back and Killua's voice cracked around a pretty whine, drool trailing down bruise-bitten lips and making him look more enticing than Gon could handle.

  
Detaching his hand so he could reach down and grab Killua by the back of his neck, Gon leaned down, capturing Killua's parted lips in a clumsy kiss. He didn't care at all that Killua was so far gone that he was drooling, nor that they lacked experience and their teeth clicked together at some points. He loved him and everything about this experience, loved feeling a new definition of attachment, even if it happened in the most inconvenient of ways possible. The change was slight, but Gon felt some of Killua's tension ease as he took a deep, shuddering breath, gazing at Gon through glassy eyes as his head fell back into the pillows.

  
His heart leapt when something hindered his smooth thrusts, and judging by Killua tensing and gasping, Gon knew he'd felt it as well. It happened a second, third, and fourth time until Killua hissed in discomfort, "Gon," He rasped, his delicate features straining with a grimace.

  
But pulling out wasn't an option to Gon, not while in this state.

  
Instead, he plunged himself in and deep, gasping when something clicked in place for him. "Killua," He groaned, forehead pressing into Killua's as the base of his cock swelled with a sensitive, yet sturdy pressure, unable to stop himself from continuing to grind into Killua.

  
_"Gon-!"_ Killua screamed, sounding startled and wracked up by his own sensitivity at once. By now, Gon had Killua's true signs of pain ingrained into his very subconscious, and there was very little stopping him from continuing to rut into his mate, observing as Killua thrashed his head from side to side while panting heavily through confused whimpers, wincing when pale claws came up and dragged down the bronze expanse of Gon's torso. A strangled groan escaped Killua as his small dick twitched against his stomach, pulsing and spilling on himself again with a strong shudder.

  
Gon hissed at the sight, no longer able to continue teasing Killua so freely, not with the pressure that stopped expanding and throbbed sensibly in warning at the base of his cock. Eyes travelling lower, he suddenly felt agitated, overwhelmed at the sight of his own knot being barely contained by Killua's greedy body, making him salivate with a final need to conquer.

  
He descended on Killua in an instant, easily finding the mark at the side of his neck and sinking his teeth in deep, arms wrapping around Killua's form when he tensed and screamed with a sob, scratching down Gon's arms and squirming at the pain. Slowly, the startled fight bled out of him as relief came, allowing him to breathe easier, to think clearer, and for his body to ease and become pliant beneath Gon. His lashes fluttered tiredly at the warmth that filled him in heavy spurts, plugged in securely by the knot he held firmly in place without any kind of effort.

  
He was Gon's. Gon was here to make him feel better, to remind him that he was there for when nature took its ugly course and sunk him in without warning.

  
There was a lick at the side of his neck, and then a nuzzle. Blinking, Killua realized he'd started purring, the sound so quiet in its lack of practice. Gon shifted carefully and pressed his forehead into Killua's, hands traveling up the sides of Killua's body and caressing him lovingly.

  
"Are you hurt?" Gon asked after they caught their breath, tentative and quiet, slowly realizing that he may have gone too far.

  
"No," Killua replied without missing a beat, head shaking slightly. His lids were feeling heavy, so he closed them. He felt warm and safe, relieved and fulfilled. Hopefully, Gon wouldn't need a full description put in words to understand. "I'm good."

  
Gon sighed and gave a nod, and Killua swore he could hear the small smile in his voice when he spoke. "Okay, good."

  
A soft huff of amusement left Killua. Had Gon always sounded so gruff and mature? Maybe this heat changed them in more ways than they expected. They stayed like that for a while, until Gon was able to move and slowly pulled out of Killua, wordlessly flopping down next to his mate and bringing him to his chest in the process. When Gon yawned into the crown of Killua's head, Killua huffed, shifting limbs that felt way too heavy.

  
"Gon," He tapped Gon's arm when all he got was a hum in response, "Get up. We're showering and cleaning this mess, I'm not nesting in cum-stained bed sheets."

  
"Huh?" Gon pulled back suddenly, blinking at Killua incredulously, "You mean you're not tired? I thought you were about to pass out!"

  
"And sleep like this? It will take a lot more than a heat for me to act like a damn animal, trust me." Killua slowly pulled himself from Gon's hold while avoiding his stare, wincing a little when he pulled himself up to sit. Then again, maybe the mindless, animalistic aspect of a heat would avoid them from so much awkwardness, but it could be a lot worse. In fact, he felt way better now, if only momentarily. His body felt lighter, and his mind was no longer fogged with a persistent tingle that stretched through his body and all the way up to his mind.

  
And this time, when he looked at Gon...

  
He slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to Gon's softly. It wasn't timid by any means, but teasing and promising a lot more, a mere taste. When Killua pulled back, he relished in Gon's soft look of awe; Before, he would have second-guessed kissing Gon without warning nor build-up.

  
"Come," He said, voice barely above a whisper and confidently smooth, "Shower with me, Gon."

  
He took Gon's hand, stood, and tugged, pleased when Gon obediently followed suit behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I guess this is the end. Unless..............?
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to discuss some headcanons I have in regards of ABO, or at least in this scenario:
> 
> \- In this case, presenting means to go through either a very light or a very intense version of a heat or a rut, and it reveals whether you're an omega or an alpha. Gon has probably gone through presenting already.
> 
> \- Gon didn't get his rut until now, hence him displaying more of a domineering side and knotting Killua. All heat cycles are different, and it took Gon's rut a little longer to sync with Killua's heat.
> 
> \- That being said, I think that a heat for Killua would only last... Around three days? And not a full week. Ah, yes, the perks of being an assassin with a body that was trained to be above human standards. 
> 
> \- Alphas inevitably go through ruts on their own very few times a year, but they have the potential to sync with an omega's heat if put together. So, we can expect Gon's rut to last as long as Killua's heat. 
> 
> \- Gon doesn't get completely consumed by his rut either. When things settle, his mind thankfully clears for long enough to be rational. Ah, the perks of Gon being a Gon. 
> 
> \- I just thought that their experience of a shared heat should be close to some of their past challenges; Sometimes, when faced with unexpected feats that should be complicated for mere humans, they go through it fairly easily enough like a breeze- Which I think is something that they deserve, after everything. 
> 
> \- After this, I personally doubt that Killua will want to go through another heat, at least for a while (Yes, even if Gon gets all pouty about it). Still, you can bet that heat or no heat, this will far from be the last of their experimentation. Give these two a month and they'll probably be browsing through sextoy websites.
> 
> \- Oh yeah. AMAB omegas don't impregnate as easily as AFAB omegas. It usually takes a lot of tries and even the assistance of medical professionals to do it right, so Killua will be fine.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see ya next time!


End file.
